shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne d'Arc
Jeanne d'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jan'nu Daruku) was a knight from the Orleans Knights, a vessel of the gods and the mother of the Holy Child El. Appearance Jeanne d'Arc is a fairly tall, blonde woman with brown eyes and fair skin. Most of her long hair is pulled back into a tail, leaving the locks of hair on either side of her head and straight-cut bangs free. Her clothing changes several times throughout the series, but she is most frequently seen in plate-armor. The armor is white with red accents and consists of an asymmetrical breastplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, a skirt, and boots. The breastplate appears to belted into place over dark teal and brown cloth. Underneath the plating, she wears a long-sleeved top and gloves in dark red and striped maroon leggings. She carries a spear called Maltet, and a sword hangs from a sword belt at her waist. Post-Genesis, Jeanne's hair was cut short. It grew back to its original length by the time of Virgin Soul. Jeanne's primary outfit became a farmer's outfit, followed by a yellow jacket, short skirt, and thigh-high brown boots which she obtained from the Dragonfolk Village. In this outfit, Jeanne's hair was pulled into a tail again. As a demon, Jeanne possessed red eyes and white shaggy hair. Her skin was also very pale. Red and leg armor pieces also appeared during her transformation. Blessed by Sofiel's light, Jeanne's hair turned white and she gained a pair of white wings. She wore yellow armor. Personality She is a strong, fearless, and honorable warrior. Much of her emotional stability depends on the gods and her guardian angel, Michael. The thought of being abandoned by the gods broke her so deeply that she chose to listen to Martinet, a decision she came to regret as it led to her transformation into a demon and the deaths of three archangels. Jeanne never got over this and any reminder of it brought her to tears. She remained head-strong and loyal to the gods even afterwards, and accepted her banishment from the kingdom after she openly defied Charioce XVII. As a mother, Jeanne sought only to protect her child and would do anything to ensure his safety. Her willingness to go to battle and sacrifice herself for the betterment of others proves Jeanne is a great woman, though none of this causes her to lose a more compassionate, gentle side which she reveals to friends. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Jeanne was a simple farm girl who received a call from the angels to go to war for them. Jeanne has since fought with their blessing, becoming stronger with each battle. When the angels publicly choose to favor her and bless her with a divine sword and not Charioce XIII, the King is driven by jealousy and has Jeanne declared a heretic. A demon tries to convince Jeanne that the gods do not care for her as they refuse to come rescue her in her time of need. Jeanne remains steadfast in her faith towards the gods until Charioce XIII has her burnt at the stake. Dying and with no sight of any angel coming to help her, Jeanne agrees to "see the truth" in the gods and willingly transforms into a demon. Armed with the divine sword, Jeanne heads for the battlefield and kills three angels, including her guardian angel, Michael. Michael manages to force-feed her the antidote thus returning Jeanne to her human form. Jeanne recovers and is horrified to discover what she had done to Michael. Michael reassures her that what she had done was not her fault. After Michael's death, Jeanne witnesses the defeat of Bahamut at the hands of Favaro Leone. Shingeki no Bahamut - Short Story 2 Jeanne has two sparring matches with Captain Kaisar. The two discuss their life choices and what has motivated them to stay as a member of the Orleans Knights. For Kaisar, it was a desire to live a noble life for the sake of helping others and not live selfishly like a bounty hunter. Jeanne shares a similar desire in that she still wants to help others and maybe atone for the sins she committed as a demon. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul As a result of the actions she committed while a demon, Jeanne is stripped of her divine protection by the gods. No longer aided by the gods and reduced to a simple knight, Jeanne fails to rescue a child from a demon attack on said child's village. When Charioce XVII takes the throne, he begins defying the gods by destroying god-worshiping temples and stealing divine artifacts. When Jeanne opposes the King's actions and disproves of his attempts to usher in an era where humans stand on top, Charioce XVII banishes her from the Orleans Knights and the royal castle. Jeanne goes to live on the outskirts of the city as a lonely farm girl. One night while praying to Michael, her belly suddenly begins to swell and Jeanne gives birth to a half-human, half-angel child. Jeanne believes this child was blessed upon her by Michael. Jeanne promptly names the child "El". Mother and son live in relative peace until they encounter Sofiel, an angel on the run from Charioce XVII's god-slaying knights. The knights track Sofiel down to Jeanne's house. One of the knights attack Jeanne in search of the angel but El saves Jeanne by activating his powers and disabling the knight's green stone. Jeanne and El then flee their home as Charioce XVII is alerted to El's ability. With a hit put out on El because of the danger he poses to the Onyx Task Force, Jeanne is forced to conceal her son by soaking him in demon blood and cutting off his wings. She leaves El behind among demon slaves while she runs off with Charioce's knights chasing after her. Jeanne is eventually captured and imprisoned by Charioce XVII, who demands to know the whereabouts of her son in exchange for her return as a knight. Jeanne adamantly refuses. Jeanne remains imprisoned for at least two years, during which Charioce XVII tries to coerce her into gaining him the support of god worshipers and in exchange he will end the war through peaceful negotiations. Jeanne still refuses out of distrust and disbelief. Eventually, Jeanne encounters Nina Drango and the two women attempt an escape while Charioce XVII wages his war against the gods. Jeanne witnesses her son fighting on the side of the gods, as well as the death of many gods at the hands of the Onyx Task Force. She begs the knights to spare them, but it is too late. Jeanne retreats from the battlefield and rejoins Nina elsewhere. The two decide to travel to Nina's home village, from where they will enter the land of the gods to retrieve Jeanne's son El. Jeanne and Nina rely on the Village Elder to take them to the land of the gods. They ride upon the Village Elder's back and fly up to the heavens where Jeanne and El are finally reunited. Their happiness is short-lived however, when El escapes the land of the gods with Bacchus, Hamsa and Nina. Jeanne convinces Sofiel to join her in retrieving the group by reminding her that she and El had saved her life once. The two arrive on the surface and struggle to find El. They do manage to find him eventually in the presence of Azazel, whom Jeanne had been informed was El's caretaker during Jeanne's imprisonment. Jeanne demands El's return and Azazel complies, but the gang are momentarily sidetracked when Nina gets attacked by an assassin. Sofiel requests El to return to the land of the gods to help with the war against Charioce XVII. Jeanne intends to leave with her son and Sofiel by the following day, only for El to end up dying from a stab wound in the arms of Favaro Leone. Jeanne prays desperately for her son to survive as Rita operates on him, but El dies and Jeanne collapses in tears. Enraged that her son had been assassinated by a knight under Charioce XVII's services, Jeanne declares war on Charioce XVII and offers her services to the gods once more. She is blessed with Sofiel's powers. Jeanne d'Arc leads an army of her own and charges into battle, assisted later on by Azazel. The Onyx Task Force try to focus their assault on her. After defeating the Onyx Knights, Jeanne and Azazel prepare to strike down Charioce XVII, only for Kaisar Lidfard to sacrifice himself for his king. Jeanne and Azazel are saddened by this, and soon witness to return of Bahamut as this was Charioce XVII's intentions. Jeanne d'Arc does not partake in the conflict as she ends up unconscious at some point. She is shown safe and sound following Bahamut's defeat and surrounded by her allies. Jeanne d'Arc returns to her life on the farm. She mourns her son who is buried next to her house. Azazel arrives to leave El's ocarina upon his grave, which she accepts. Jeanne is last seen walking away from her son's grave wiping tears from her eyes. Nina states that Jeanne is now living in the land of the gods. Power & Abilities Jeanne d'Arc is a skilled knight in battle and military tactics who possesses Maltet, a holy spear from the gods that she uses against demons in battle. Her faith in the gods allows her to charge into the battlefield without fear. The loss of the gods' divine protection rendered Jeanne to a little more than "a pretty female captain", according to her fellow knights. After transforming into a demon, Jeanne gained a few additional abilities. She lost them once she had taken in the antidote for her transformation. *'Demon Summoning' - Jeanne was able to wordlessly summon a winged demon and use it for transport and flying. She was able to ride the demon by standing upon its back. She also used it in deceiving Uriel by attacking from above while the winged demon appeared below Uriel, distracting the archangel. Upon being blessed with Sofiel's power, Jeanne gained additional powers. It is unknown when this faded or if they ever did. *'Flight' - Jeanne gained a pair of white wings which enabled her to fly. *'Holy Spear' - Much like the Maltet, Jeanne was able to fire projectiles at targets using this spear. Its offense was on par, if not more superior, to Azazel's "snakes". Equipment Maltet: A holy spear imbued with the power of the angel Michael. Once the spear hits the target it creates a big explosion upon impact, particularly dangerous for demons. It can also shoot several beams of holy magic towards multiple targets. After throwing it, Maltet when called by Jeanne will return to her side. Précieuse: A mystic sword of malevolence and blessedness given to Jeanne by Michael after the defeat of Pazuzu. Being an incredibly powerful sword, Précieuse is so strong that can even cut through a god or a demon quite easily, killing them. Relationships *Azazel: Jeanne fought against the demon Azazel when the latter kidnapped Amira. After Jeanne retrieved Amira and imprisoned her in the royal castle, Azazel raided the castle in order to retrieve her. Empowered by Michael's holy light and armed with the Maltet, Jeanne swiftly defeated Azazel. The two became bitter enemies afterwards. Upon reuniting with her son El, Jeanne learned that El had survived the two years without her thanks to Azazel, who had kindly adopted the boy and named him "Mugaro", an act which Jeanne thanked him for. Although still on bad terms, however at the end, their animosity is no longer present, Jeanne and Azazel joined forces in the war against Charioce XVII, with Jeanne representing the gods and Azazel representing the demons. *Charioce XIII: Jeanne began her service as a knight under King Charioce XIII, who both admired and envied her due to the gods apparent favoritism. Jeanne served Charioce XIII loyally until he, under the impression that Jeanne was out to claim his throne, decided to have Jeanne publicly executed. Jeanne survived this execution through her demonic transformation and never saw the king again. *Charioce XVII: Jeanne heavily disapproved of Charioce XVII's opposition against the gods and was banished from the Orleans Knights in response. She was later hunted down and imprisoned when Charioce XVII learned she had a son who could defeat his Onyx Knights. During the two years Jeanne was imprisoned, Charioce XVII attempted to bribe Jeanne into bringing god-worshipers to his side and claimed her doing so would end the war peacefully. Jeanne wasn't convinced, and remained in defiance of the king even after she escaped captivity. Jeanne became enraged when Charioce XVII's dream of having her son killed came to fruition and Jeanne sought vengeance by declaring war on him, though her efforts proved in vain and she seemingly gave up trying, while Charioce XVII was declared a hero for his apparent defeat of Bahamut. *El: Jeanna's son. Jeanne was blessed with a child by the archangel Michael so she would not be alone. Jeanne loved her son very deeply and was willing to go to prison and suffer torture for his safety. Jeanne desired to be by her son's side, only for her son to die at the hands of Charioce XVII's knight. His death drove Jeanne to serve the gods once more and declare war on Charioce XVII. *Michael: Jeanne received guidance and protection from the archangel Michael, who had chosen her as a vessel for the gods. She served Michael loyally until King Charioce XIII became jealous of Michael's preference for her and had her burnt at the stake. When Michael failed to come to her rescue, Jeanne was convinced the gods had forsaken her and took up Martinet's offer to become a demon. Driven by vengeance, Jeanne fatally stabbed Michael mere moments before Michael could administrate the antidote. Jeanne was deeply saddened by what she had done and cried as Michael faded away, leaving behind a child as a parting gift. Jeanne never overcame the guilt of her actions and still shed tears at the reminder of all the gods she had murdered. *Sofiel: Jeanne encountered Sofiel when the latter was running away from Charioce XVII's knights. This encounter led Charioce XVII to discover the existence of El and demand his execution, forcing Jeanne to hide El among slaves and allow herself to be captured for his safety. When the gods began using her son in their war against Charioce XVII, Jeanne was not impressed. After El escaped from the gods, Jeanne convinced Sofiel to join her in search of her son, reminding the angel that she owed mother and son her life. The two remained on the surface for some time, during which El was assassinated and Sofiel was there to comfort Jeanne before taking her to see Gabriel. Determined to avenge her son, Jeanne offered her services to the gods and was blessed with Sofiel's light. Quotes Trivia * She appears on the cover of the sixth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut: TWIN HEADS, though she has yet to actually appear in the series. *Jeanne d'Arc was inspired by the real-life Joan of Arc , a young French girl who claimed to have received visions from the Archangel Michael instructing her to support Charles VII and recover France from English domination late in the Hundred Years' War. She was eventually captured by English supporters and burnt at the stake at age 19. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights